


A Stroll Interrupted

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Also this isn’t relevant to the story but Snufkin is trans bc my best friend is trans and he said so, Cuddling, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just the fuckin sluttiest stuff, Like I cant stress enough that this whole fic is just 100 percent cavity inducing fluff, M/M, Rain, Slow Dancing, Smooching, and by slutty I mean wholesome and sweet and everything my Ace ass needs, and idk how to convey that through tags, getting caught in the rain like piña coladas, hand holding, just like the most güd and pure and wholesome shit you’ll ever read, like this shits gonna give you cavities, slight indecency, which means basically means that Snufkin strips down to his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin weren’t expecting it to downpour during their date, but they manage to make the most of it.





	A Stroll Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my frens in the Moomin discord for giving me the confidence to write a fanfic for the first time in like a year. I’m probably gonna go update my other shit after this. 
> 
> Get ready to get fluffy, babes.

It’s what Moomin could’ve referred to as “the perfect date”. 

Even though they had been dating for a few months now, he still got all warm and fuzzy whenever Snufkin suggested they go out and do something together, just the two of them. (He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Moomin, but Snufkin felt the exact same way). 

They had spent many a night on the beach, settler in front of a small campfire, holding each other and feeling so comfortable, neither had the slightest urge to move. Or perhaps they’d be in the woods, in Snufkin’s tent, with Snufkin laying with his head on his boyfriend’s lap, as he recalled some fascinating sight or daring danger he faced on one of his journeys, as Moomin listened, but not too carefully, as he was equally as interested in the story as he was in running his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

But on this day, they had opted to go on a simple stroll through Moominvalley. It was a calm, cloudy day, but despite the lack of sun the flowers were blooming vibrantly. 

Their hands were clasped together loosely, though neither of them were afraid of the other letting go. Neither of them spoke as they walked trough the flower-ridden fields, because they didn’t need to.

Although occasionally, they would catch each other staring at the other at the same time. Whenever this happened, whoever was feeling more ambitious at the moment might press his lips to the knuckles of the hand he held, or steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend, leading the other to become very flustered and blush heavily. 

They had been out for nearly an hour when Moomin thought, _This is perfect, there is no conceivable way that this day could be ruined._

In thinking this, of course, Moomin definitely jinxed it. 

A sudden crack of thunder from seemingly nowhere startled the boys from their peaceful rhythm. They looked up to see that the clouds had become significantly darker and heavier.

A few drops of water hit Snufkin’s hat. The boys barely had time to share a look of surprise before the rest of the rain came down like a waterfall. 

Moomin groaned. “Oh noooooooooo, and this was going so well!”

He gripped Snufkin’s hand tighter. “C’mon, dear,” he started, turning to move back towards his house, “it’ll be drier back at the house.”

Snufkin kept his feet firmly planted in the dirt, which was rapidly becoming mud.

“Snufkin?”

When Moomin turned to face his boyfriend, he found him standing still, his face slightly tilted up towards the sky, eyes closed, with a small smile on his face. As Moomin reached over to poke Snufkin and ask if he was alright, his eyes opened and he turned to Moomin with a grin. 

“Isn’t this lovely, Moomintroll?” He asked. 

Moomin looked at his normally fluffy fur, which was sticking flat to his body and was nearly soaked. “It most certainly is wet,” he commented.

There was another crack of thunder, off in the distance, far away from the two of them.

Snufkin continued, “I can’t imagine a better place to be with you, my dove.” When Moomin gave him an incredulous look, he explained, “The sky has become too full and needs to release what it has borrowed back to the ground. The world is receiving a drink from the sky, and life is able to live once more.”

He realized that he had been rambling and turned bright red, releasing Moomin’s hand so that he could use both to pull his hat over his face. 

Moomin smiled softly. He loved this man so much. 

“That’s a pretty way to put it, my dear,” he said softly. 

Snufkin allowed a little bit of his face to appear from underneath the brim of his hat. “Not as pretty as you, my Moomintroll.”

He chucked as Moomin let out a flustered squeal and buried his face in his hands. He was so cute when he was embarrassed, Snufkin noticed. 

Snufkin looked around at the empty field around them, and a wonderful idea popped into his mind. He gently peeled one of his boyfriend’s hands from his face and took it in both of his own.

“Dance with me, Moomintroll.”

“What?!” Moomin was very confused. “Why would you want to to dance in the pouring rain?!?”

“Why not?” Snufkin took hold of Moomin’s other hand. “There’s no one else outside for miles, no one you need to worry about impressing, just you, me, and nature. It’ll be great fun!”

Moomin look down at his boyfriend, intending to tell him that they were soaking wet, they were going to catch a cold, that they should probably head back to the house. But when he saw the look of pure joy in Snufkin’s eyes and the huge grin on his face, he couldn’t find the words to tell him no, nor did he care to look for them. 

“Of course.”

He gently pressed his snout to Snufkin’s face, before picking him up in his arms and spinning him around, much to the delight of his boyfriend. They spun around a few times, laughing wildly, not caring if anyone saw.

Snufkin pressed his lips to Moomin’s, which caught him off guard, causing him to stumble over his own feet and fall straight on his back, Snufkin still gripped tightly in his arms. 

“Oh my goodness, are you alright?”

“Yes, Snuf, I’ll be alright,” Moomin groaned as Snufkin rolled off of him. 

Snufkin stood up and held his hand out for his boyfriend to take, saying, “Why don’t we try this again?”

Moomin smiled softly and took it. “I couldn’t think of a better idea myself.” 

Snufkin pulled Moomin up with one strong tug (he may have been on the skinnier side, but when you travel as much as he did, you built up some muscle) and pulled him in closer to him. 

He wrapped one arm around his boyfriend’s waist and used his free hand to gently hold Moomin’s. Moomin retaliated by slinging his free arm around his shoulders. Snufkin buried his face into Moomin’s warm, albeit wet, chest, and Moomin rested his chin on the top of Snufkin’s head. 

And then they danced. 

Time didn’t seem to pass as the two of them slowly moved in the field, holding each other like one would hold a priceless artifact. They didn’t need music; whatever the rain lacked in rhythm was more than made up for in the beating of their hearts. It felt like they were the only creatures in the whole world.

They didn’t know how long they’d been dancing together, slowly, lovingly, when suddenly Snufkin sneezed. 

Moomin chuckled, his chest causing Snufkin’s to bob up and down from the movement. “I think that’s a sign that we need to go somewhere dry.”

“A sneeze doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means that you’re catching a cold, love,” Moomin insisted as he once again picked Snufkin up in his arms, “which means that it’s time for us to go back to the house.”

Snufkin smirked. “I wasn’t aware that having a cold meant my legs stop working,” he snarked. 

Moomin returned the smirk. “It doesn’t.”

And before Snufkin could say anything, his face was thoroughly peppered with kisses, Moomin ending it by gently nuzzling his snout into his boyfriend’s forehead. Face flushed with embarrassment and overwhelming love for Moomin, Snufkin found himself curling into a small ball and pressing his face into Moomin’s shoulder in an attempt to hide. 

“But becoming a ball might render your legs useless.”

Snufkin let out a whining noise and poked his boyfriend in the arm several times as he made his way back towards the Moomin household, trying to let his boyfriend know his displeasure in that incredibly rude and uncalled for move that he most definitely did not enjoy at all. Not a bit. Nope. 

But Moomin only grinned and said “I love you too, Snufkin.”

—————————————————————————

By the time they had arrived at the house, they noticed Moominmamma had left some towels on the front porch for them to dry off with.

Moomin carefully put Snufkin down on the porch, grabbed a towel and began drying his boyfriend off. 

“You know, I’m not a child, Moomintroll, I can dry myself off,” Snufkin pointed out, though he was smiling, and reached over to grab a towel for himself. 

Moomintroll insisted, “Yes but you’re getting sick, and I couldn’t allow my sick boyfriend to do this physical labor by himself.”

Snufkin snorted. “I don’t think toweling off counts as physical labor, Moomintroll,” he retorted, beginning to towel off his boyfriend in retaliation, “and you have no proof that I’m getting sick, I’ve barely sneezed this whole time.”

As if on cue, he sneezed again. 

He looked at Moomin, who had placed a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to hold him his laughter, in mock disapproval. 

“Shut up.”

“Oh, but I haven’t even said anything.”

Snufkin didn’t reply, simply stuck his tongue out as he and Moomin finished drying off as best as they could. 

Once they were as dry enough to not draw water into the house, Moomin took Snufkin’s hand and led him though the living room, past a sleeping Moominpappa, and up the stairs. 

“Why are we going to your room, Moomintroll?” 

“Oh, I was, uh,” Moomin stuttered, face flushing deeply, “I thought maybe, well, I was thinking we could, um, maybe it would be nice to.....”

“Cuddle?” Snufkin suggested with a sly smile, stepping up a few stairs so that he was at Moomin’s eye level. 

“Y-yeah,” Moomin mumbled nervously, his face turning redder each moment, “but of course, we don’t _have_ to do that if you don’t want to-“

He was cut off by Snufkin’s lips gingerly pressed against his own. Moomin melted into the kiss, placing his paw on Snufkin’s cheek. 

Snufkin pulled away and pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s and whispered, “You know, that sounds wonderful, my sweet Moomintroll.”

Moomin couldn’t contain the embarrassed giggle that fluttered through his body. 

Snufkin took Moomin’s hand once again and led him the rest of the way to his room.

Inside his room, Moomin flipped back the old duvet on his bed and when he turned to Snufkin he found him taking off his still wet clothes. Moomin quietly gasped and turned around, wanting to give his boyfriend some privacy.

“Moomintroll, is something wrong?”

Moomin swore he heard the smirk in his voice. He managed to answer, “No! No, I’m fine, I just didn’t.... want to........I’m not sure......”

“I was just taking off my outerclothes, they are still incredibly wet, you see, and they wouldn’t be very comfortable to cuddle in, not to mention your bed would get all wet.” Moomin heard rustling as Snufkin continued to undress. “That wouldn’t be particularly enjoyable, would it?”

Moomin muttered, “I guess not......”

The rustling stopped and was replaced by quiet footsteps creaking along the wooden floor, then suddenly a pair of arms had slinked their way around Moomin’s waist. 

“It’s alright, my dove,” a kiss was placed against the back of Moomin’s neck, “you don’t need to worry about making me feel uncomfortable. There’s no place more comfortable then wherever you are.”

Moomin turned in Snufkin’s grasp to see his beautiful boyfriend, wearing only his undergarments, looking at him like he was the one that placed the stars in the sky. 

Flustered, Moomin looked away, but his boyfriend’s hand was there to meet his cheek. Snufkin gently ran his thumb over Moomin’s cheekbone, causing him to sigh and lean into the warm touch. Snufkin’s hand brought Moomin’s eyes to face his own, where he smiled and gently brought his nose to meet his boyfriend’s snout. 

Moomin was the one to pull away first, and he asked, “I believe you mentioned cuddling?”

Snufkin could only chuckle as Moomin grasped his hands and pulled him into the bed. 

—————————————————————————-

Later that night, long after Little My has given up trying to wake them from their deep sleep for dinner, Snufkin found himself wide awake and staring at Moomin’s ceiling. He looked down at Moomin, who had wrapped his arms around Snufkin’s waist in a death grip. It wasn’t suffocating, but Snufkin knew he couldn’t escape if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. 

He thought about how truly lucky he was to be dating the most beautiful boy in the world. The day Moomin asked him out was the day his heart learned to soar amongst the clouds. 

Moomin stirred in his sleep, and Snufkin sat still, not wanting to wake him. 

“I......lov you........ Snufkinnnnnnn.....”

Snufkin could only smile and ran his fingers through Moomin’s fur. 

“I love you too, Moomintroll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can see I wasn’t fucking around when I said “this is literally just fluff, that’s it, just tooth-rotting fluff”
> 
> Thanks again to the Moomin discord for being excited about this and pushing me to actually write for the first time in a year. I should probably go update my other stuff now lmao. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed it, see you next time babes
> 
> -CC


End file.
